The dangers of being drunk
by lovelysakura99
Summary: What happens when the girls get drunk and call the boys? Read to know! NaruSaku, ShikaIno, KibaHina and NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here a story with some NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen and KibaHina. It's a twoshot so you will see the next chapter in the days to come... I really don't know how this idea came in my head... But I found it so funny that I wrote it! I really don't like the beginning of the story but it's getting better at the end... please no flames!! so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

* * *

The dangers of being drunk

Chapter 1

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten had decided to do a little sleepover at Sakura's house, since her parents were out on a mission. They arrived at the pink haired girl's house at 6 p.m. The first hours were great. They did a makeover to Tenten and played true or dare. In the game they discover Sakura's crush for Naruto, Ino's crush for Shikamaru, Hinata's new crush for Kiba (yep, she changed!) and Tenten's crush for Neji. Then, at midnight, totally bored, Sakura had an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we drink sake?"

"What a great idea!" exclaim Ino.

"But we will get drunk…" said Hinata.

"Who cares!" said Tenten "I mean, we are between girls! Nothing can happen!"

So they finally decided to drink, a bottle, 2, 3, 4, 26, etc.

With the boys

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji were at Naruto's apartment for a night between guys. Neji didn't want to come at first, but was totally bored so he told himself that it could be interesting. All they did was play video games. At 1 o'clock, they were still playing games when the telephone rang.

"Hey Naruto here!"

"Hi Naruto!! It's Sakura. You are on SPEAKER!! And I'm fucking drunk!"

Naruto said to the guys to come listen to the phone and put on speaker.

"Forehead let me speak! Shika-kun? Are you listening? I want to tell you that you are really hoooooooot" said a drunk Ino in the phone.

"Get lost pig! Ok, ok. We have a something to tell you guys." said Sakura.

"Yeah so Naruto put it on speaker for everyone listen ok?" said Tenten.

"It already on speaker." answered Naruto.

"Wow, you are more intelligent that I thought!"

"Don't say that! MY Naruto is intelligent!" scream Sakura "And he have the cutest ass in the world!"

"No he doesn't!" said Hinata, so hard that the guys were surprised that Hinata could have this voice. "Kiba has a better ass!"

"You wish! Neji is the sexiest guy in the world so he have a sexiest butt!" said Tenten.

"Girls! Shut up! We have to tell them something!" murmured Ino but it was enough for the guys to heard.

And then click! The phone was cut.

"What was that?!" said Kiba looking the phone dumbfound.

"I don't know but it's disturbing to hear my cousin saying that!" tell Neji.

"It was disturbing to hear them, period." Said Shikamaru.

Then, the phone rang again. The four looked at the phone thinking what stupid thing could say the girls. Naruto open the phone and put on speaker. All they were hearing was laughing.

"Hello?" said carefully Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Ok, Now, we will tell you the message! So put the phone on speaker and we will say it! " said Ino.

"It's on speaker! Stop asking!" answered Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun! It great to heard your sexy voice!"

"Ino stop! We have to tell them!" said Hinata.

"Yeah! Put on the music!" said Sakura.

The music "Don't cha" started and the four girls were singing.

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do) _"You so love me Naruto!" scream Sakura. _  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe) _"You know you on with me Neji!" scream Tenten.  
_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) _"I want it more than friendly Shika!" said Ino _  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share _"Who would share a sexy guy like you Kiba!" scream Hinata.  
_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

"Here was our little thing!" said Tenten.

"You better like it!" said Hinata.

"That was so funny! You guys are the sexiest guys in the world!" shouted Sakura.

"Totally! Sakura have her sexy Naruto, Hinata have her sexy Kiba, Tenten have her sexy Neji and I have my sexy Shika!" scream Ino.

"BYE!!!!!!!" said the four girls.

Click! The guys were standing in front of the phone, dumbfound.

"Maybe we should go to sleep…" said Naruto.

"Yes…" answered the 3 others guys.

The four was thinking: _"That was weird…"_

End of the first chapter!

* * *

So how you like it? Reviews are always welcome!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here the second chapter of "The dangers of being drunk" Thanks for all the reviews! It really make me smile!! WARNING!: It's not as good as the first chapter and it's really short. It's more like an epilogue... So I hope you like it anyway!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

The dangers of being drunk

Chapter 2

The four boys waked up the next morning at 10 o'clock, thinking about what they will do with all those revelations… So after breakfast, they decided to talk about it.

"So what will we do? Do we talk about it to the girls?" asked Naruto.

"They were so drunk that I think they will not remember…" said Shikamaru.

"Let's go see them just in case…" replied Kiba.

With the girls

"My head hurts!" said Ino.

"I feel like someone is playing drums in my head…" said Tenten.

They four kunoichi heard a knock on the door. No one of them moved because of there headache. Then, the knock became more powerful, making the girls yell for calm. Finally, Sakura got up and opened the door to see four shinobi they knew.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We came to check on you girls, after you got drunk…" answered Naruto.

"How you know?"

"You don't remember?" said Kiba.

"Remember what?"

The four guys smirked. Yes, even Naruto didn't have his goofy smile but smirked.

"If you don't remember it's not important." said Shikamaru. "Where's the other girls?"

"We are here…" said Tenten.

"But how do you know that we were drunk?" asked Ino.

"You girls… Call us…" answered Kiba.

The four looked at the boys, there eyes wind opened, then looked at each other thinking "Oh my god…"

"And what did we say?" asked shyly Hinata.

"Like said Shikamaru, it's not important if you don't remember…" respond Neji.

Later that day

"Naruto, tell me what I said!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll go in a date with you!"

Naruto thought about it and smirk.

"Sakura-chan, I think you would like to go on a date with me even if I don't tell you."

"What is making you think that?"

"Maybe because you said I was YOUR Naruto and that I have the cutest ass." Sakura blush.

"W-what? I didn't say that! Or… I did?" Naruto smiled.

"Maybe…"

"Naruto it's not fair!"

"Maybe!"

"NARUTO!!" and then, Naruto kissed her. Sakura was so surprised that she didn't react.

"So will you go on a date with me?" asked the blonde shinobi.

"Hum… Yes?"

"Great! I pick you up at 6!" Naruto left.

Sakura looked at Naruto, dumbfound. While her 3 friends were living the same situation.

"_I can't believe I got a date only because I got drunk!"_ The 4 girls thought.

The end!

* * *

I know, it's short! (I told you!) But I think it's a cute ending! I didn't want to put the reaction of the 4 girls because it would have be the same and... well I'm lazy! anyway please tell me if you like it!! 


End file.
